Inazuma Eleven High School Journey
by Ruby-Courage
Summary: After their days in the FFI Japans National Team returned and went back to studying at High School. During the summer Midorikawa and Hiroto decided to transfer to Raimon but what will happen once they hear Endou's cries for his old teammates that quit. Now with only four people in Raimon's Soccer Club they have one questionable ray of hope, a foreigner Hiroto and Midorikawa meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Zero**

**The Test of summer and autumn**

**-Hitomiko Kira Orphanage-**

As the summer heat started to settle down for the season two oddly looking boys sat on the wooden floors reaching all around the orphanage that slightly resembled a dojo.

The boys each had a slender figure, the tallest had short, thickly spiked, dark red hair that was looking at the smaller boy with his light coloured emerald eyes.

"Hey Midorikawa are you seriously thinking of transferring to Raimon,"

The shorter boy turned to his senpai making his long apple green hair flip, falling upon his face.

"Hiroto aren't you excited about seeing everyone again, it has been at least two years since seeing everyone."

"Midorikawa who's this everyone you're talking about?"

The two teenagers both looked up to lay eyes upon their new friend they had just made at the start of summer. The girl was in her late teens; her body figure was bigger in a sense from the other two boys but not by much. Her hair was blonde with streaks of brunette going through it and was spiked up. It jilted forward as she almost tripped over the floor boards handing each of the boys a drink.

"Thanks Renae, we were talking about are old friends for the FFI."

The red head took a sip after explaining.

"Those are the guys you wanted to move schools for right Hiroto."

The older boy stood up placing his pale white hands on the girl, interestingly, looking frustrated at the girl.

"Yes that's the reason Midorikawa and I am moving but why are you?"

His emerald eyes looked at her in concernment leaving the apple green haired boy to look on.

"Listen my reason for coming to Japan and my decision to follow you guys is 100% my decision so stop worrying okay."

Her dark brown eyes stared back with a determined gaze and inside the red head's mind he became more and more intrigued at the strange and mysterious foreigner he had found.

**-Raimon High School-**

The architecture of the buildings hasn't changed much to the boy's memory of the few times they visited. The schools front entrance was outlined with cherry blossom trees leading to an extravagant entrance to the old middle school building but with the addition to a gigantic lightning bolt statue in the middle of the stair case, dividing it into two parts.

"Hiroto."

"Yeah Renae."

"What type of weird school is this, it's gigantic and it has so many sporting facilities."

The boys looked at the foreigner and chuckled.

"This completely normal, now come on we have classes to go to."

The three of them split up as they headed their separate ways but as Hiroto entered his new classroom he spotted a few familiar faces. At the back of the room one boy was sitting at his desk while the other stood around over exaggerating his movements trying to explain something. The boy sitting at the desk had spiked up jelled, white hair much to the same style Hiroto had seen on him long ago, the boy must hav emoticed him as he pointed to the red head suddenly turning the attention of his friend. The other boy quickly turned around to see what his friend was pointing to. Hiroto giggled to himself to see that his other friend had not changed that much as well. He still had the same orange headband wrapped around his dark brunette hair but was lengthened so it was now touching his shoulders. The headband boy raced to the front of the class to greet his old friend.

"Hiroto is that really you?"

The boy seemed almost stunned as the white haired boy calmly approached them.

"Good to see your well Hiroto, it sure has been a while."

"Hey Endou, Gouenji, it has been a while."

The three boys smiled at each other as they remembered pleasant memories.

"Hiroto did you transfer to Raimon?"

Asked Endou.

"Yeah along with Midorikawa too he's in first year class D"

Endou's eyes lit up at the sound of his old friends.

"That's great we can have more members for practice now."

The red hair was stunned at that announcement.

"Endou what happened."

"Well since high school started most of the players started quitting the soccer club and now were only down to two members."

The red head was still as stunned as when he heard the first lot of news.

"What about Kidou and Kazemaru?"

Endou turned to look away at Hiroto as he spoke.

"Kidou along with Sakuma and Fudou go to Teikoku Academy's high school division, whether as Kazemaru..."

Endou cringed at the memory of his best friend leaving the soccer club.

"Kazemaru tried to stay as long as possible but his father disapproved of him playing soccer in high school when he should be focused on his studies."

Hiroto could see the pain in his friends eyes, Kazemaru was always there supporting Endou even in all his over the top soccer ideas. Endou though would never want anyone to see him down so he shook his head and slapped his two friend's backs.

"But we need to focus on making the Raimon High Soccer Club stronger than we were in Middle School."

Both Hiroto and Gouenji looked at their Captain but also saw him as a great friend and as they slowly learned as they spent more time with him, gathered more determination to follow their friend to make Raimon Soccer Club stronger and stronger.

**-Raimon Soccer Club Room-**

The three boys entered the new club room with a sense of excitement; it had much more room than their old club room as well as a mini gym with treadmills and bikes but also had lockers and a change room. The lockers where in the main part of the room, too the left where Gouenji and Endou both put their bags into.

"Hiroto what do you think of the new club room."

Hiroto smiled at Endou as the door slid open to find the green apple haired boy standing there.

"Glad to see you again Midorikawa how was summer." Endou came running to his new teammate.

"Hello Endou, Hiroto already texted my about what happened but summer was pretty good it was exciting to." Midorikawa glanced back at Hiroto while he smiled back. They all went to sit around the desk in the middle of the room

"Endou why exactly did everyone quit?" Midorikawa asked trying to work it out.

Endou scrunched his face as he tried to understand what happened the past year.

"Mostly, like Kazemaru they put studying before soccer." Gouenji spoke trying to help out his captain.

"Well we can't really help that can we?" Hiroto said looking confused.

All three of the boys looked at him puzzled.

"What's the matter Hiroto?"

"It just doesn't seem like them to just quit like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**One's opinion is ones opinion**

**-Next Day-**

The boys all gathered together at the club room resuming where they left off last time. The atmosphere was different though their captain was, flatter than normal.

"Endou is something upsetting you?" Gouenji asked in concernment for his close friend.

"Why can't I figure it out? I can't even understand my former teammate's reason for leaving the club!" Endou screamed shocking everyone.

Suddenly the door of the club room burst opened sending Endou off his chair.

"This is where you've two been spending your time then."

Through the door way the boys saw the image of a girl entering the room as she impatiently walked over to where Hiroto was sitting.

"How did you find out where we were Renae?"

Renae gave Hiroto and Midorikawa a small smile as she helped Endou up.

"What else, I ask a girl in my class where the soccer club was since you guys are such big fans of it."

Endou and Gouenji looked on in confusion looking towards Hiroto, hopping he would give an explanation about the strange girl. Midorikawa seeing his teammates where confused, nudged Hiroto slightly making him look back to them.

"Endou, Gouenji, this is Renae she's been staying with us at the orphanage. Renae this is Endou and Gouenji my teammates."

Renae bowed to both of the boys, when she blinked twice at Endou.

"Endou you were screaming before about something, can you tell me what it is."

Endou looked down at the floor for a moment while the room went silent, mostly from embarrassment that you could hear Endou's screaming from outside the club room. Hiroto was looking to and from his captain and his foreigner friend contemplating what he should do to break the silence.

"Endou it's best telling Renae, she might have some ideas about the whole thing." Said Hiroto as he took a deep breath, relieved he could say something to break the quietness.

Endou lifted his head up and nodded in agreement and explain the situation to Renae, giving the captain a little bit of hope. Afterwards Endou looked in aspiration to see if his new friend could come up with any ideas, Renae ran her fingers through her hair taking everything in and thought about it for a couple of minutes.

"Well I can't say I've been in your friends' position but I can understand where there coming from. Parental expectations can put a lot of pressure on people but the way your friends have done it is, _unusual_."

Hiroto, Midorikawa, Gouenji and Endou looked to each other to see if anyone had got any ideas but all still looked puzzled as Renae continued talking.

"This Kazemaru, is he medium height with long, teal hair which is tied up in a ponytail?"

Endou nodded. "Do you know him?"

Renae shock her head. "Not really but he's in my class."

Gouenji turned to look straight on at Renae.

"Why, do have an idea about the situation?" Gouenji spoke in a serious tone scaring Renae.

"W...well he must be very close Endou so I can't understand why he quit, also the whole quitting the soccer club and focusing on studying is defiantly bothering me." Renae made a fist in one hand and lightly punched it on the flat palm of her other hand looking like she had come to her decision. "In conclusion I think Kazemaru is a puppet."

Everyone looked startled and shocked to hear Renae assume such a thing, Endou clenched his fists trying to hold back his anger taking Renae's opinion as an insult on his friend. Luckily for Renae the bell rang for the beginning of class and everyone had to leave.

**Endou's classroom-**

Tension surrounded the three boys as they were sitting around Endou's desk eating their lunch, all obento. Hiroto saw that Endou was still furious at what Renae had said in the clubroom earlier which made him feel anxiety about how the friendship would continue. That side of Renae wasn't foreign to him; he was used to her bluntness and straightforward personality. At first he found it a bit overwhelming but soon found it to be charming. The home room teacher suddenly appeared out of nowhere catching everyone off guard.

"Endou someone's down in the teachers' room for you and your friends."

"Who is it?" Endou asked looking surprised.

"Can't remember the boy's name but he said you would know him."

The three boys headed to the teachers room all curious about whom it could be, Hiroto slid open the door as the three boys eyes widened from surprise. Standing at the other side of the room where two familiar looking guys, one had long unrestrained dreadlocks with blue, black and white goggles the other boy had cyan hair that curled around his neck and a black eye patch covering his right eye.

"Sakuma, Kidou, what are you guys doing here?!" Endou screamed in shock.

A quaint smile appeared on the dreadlocks boy in liberation; half remembering he hadn't seen his old friend since he transferred back to Teikoku Academy and the other half was because he was relieved to see he was still the same goof ball he had become friends with. The cyan haired boy took a step forward throwing his hand to one side.

"Kidou heard about the lack of members here and we decided to challenge you to a soccer battle tomorrow morning to help increase interest in the club." The cyan haired boy spoke with an eerie of confidence.

"Really!" Endou screamed and went to shake Kidou's hand.

"For a soccer battle you just need four players right." Gouenji asked.

Kidou nodded, still shaking Endou's hand now looking at him reluctantly.

"Teikoku's team will be Sakuma and I but we also have Genda and Fudou."

"This is awesome. Thanks Kidou, Sakuma. We have Gouenji, Hiroto, Midorikawa and I so that's four too." Endou added before finally letting go of Kidou's hand, giving his friends and former teammates a huge grin.

"It will be nice having a friendly after all the drama the past year." Gouenji said quietly to himself as the three boys returned to the classroom. Everyone looking pumped up for the soccer battle tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**Developments of Friendship.**

**-Hitomiko Kira Orphanage-**

As Hiroto and Midorikawa got home they stormed into the orphanage, everyone was sitting down getting ready for dinner as they laid eyes on Renae in the kitchen. Midorikawa sat down with the rest of the children letting Hiroto confront Renae alone. She was chopping up vegetables on the kitchen counter, in the corner of her eye she saw Hiroto and turned around to see a annoyed face.

"Renae what was that in the clubroom."

"Hiroto can't you see I'm busy" She looked up and took in a deep breath. "I was just giving my own opinion."

Hiroto gave her a concerned look, Renae turned her head back to chopping up the vegetables with a saddened look in her eyes.

"Would you please stop looking at me like that Hiroto? If I hurt the guys' feelings I'll apologize tomorrow, alright." She gave out a long sigh, as Hiroto just gave her a relieved smile.

"Thanks Renae." He said as he left the kitchen.

It was after dinner that Midorikawa seemed more tired than usual and he headed off to his room to get some rest. It wasn't till later in the night that someone had noticed a moaning sound. Renae was on her way to get a drink of water when she saw Midorikawa through a crack in his bedroom door. The apple green haired boy was breathing heavily and seemed restless. Renae opened the door quietly as she knelled beside Midorikawa, the younger boy could see Renae through his barely opened eyes. Renae put her hand gently upon the boys' forehead he could feel the soft skin cooling his forehead as she brushed his bangs away and felt his for his temperature for a moment.

"Midorikawa, your fever is really high I'll go get a cloth and some water so just lay here ok."

Midorikawa gave a weak nod as he closed his eyes.

**-Next Morning- **

Hiroto came to the breakfast table looking around for Midorikawa, among all the children running around getting ready for the day he spotted Renae as she gestured him to sit down on the empty chair next to her.

"Midorikawa has a high fever so he's resting in his bed."

Hiroto stood up and went to visit his younger friend, he slowly opened the door to see how bad his fever was and sure enough he was sleeping peacefully but his check were visibly red and was breathing heavily. He softly closed the door and headed back to the breakfast table.

Renae and Hiroto walked to school as normal but the atmosphere was reeled with worries for the apple green haired boy, Renae tried to break the silence by easing Hiroto's mind.

"He'll be fine it's just a fever." She said giving him a soft smile.

"I know I shouldn't have to worry about him but still in my heart he's my closest friend who I want to protect."

Renae let a small tear escape from her dark brown eye trickling down her face. "Hiroto that's wonderful you feel so close to him." She said wiping away her tear.

Hiroto was caught off guard by her emotion.

"Wow, I've just realized, I have never seen you cry." He said wrapping his two pale arms around his friend's body consoling and cuddling her.

Renae looked at Hiroto in surprise making her face go completely red.

"Listen, it's just a tear so don't get ahead of yourself." Renae said pulling away.

"Well if you would tell me about your life more." He said with a half joking smile.

Renae returned the smile as they continued walking to school.

**-Raimon High School-**

Everyone was already gathered at the soccer field when Renae and Hiroto came over.

A brunette girl came up to the pair smiling at the two. "Who's that Hiroto?" The girl asked looking at Renae.

"Hey Aki, this is Renae she's currently living with Midorikawa and I."

"It's time for warm up Hiroto where's Midorikawa?!" Endou screamed running towards them.

Hiroto glanced down at his captain. "Midorikawa has a fever so we won't have enough players."

Endou place his hands on Hiroto's shoulders.

"That's fine we can't help that, come on at least we can see our friends again."

The two of them were about to head off before Renae grabbed Hiroto's arm making him turn around. Renae looked down for a bit before she looked at Endou.

"I'm willing to play, if Endou forgives me for what I said."

Endou looked at her for a moment but all he did was just give her a big smile and pulled her along to meet the others. Teikoku's team and Gouenji were talking in a circle when he came over.

"Midorikawa has a fever so Renae's gonna take his place for today."

Hiroto turned to face Renae as she did the same.

"Renae you never told me you play soccer." Hiroto whispered to the foreigner.

Renae's face turned red at all the attention she was getting as the other boys stopped talking and looked at her.

"We...well I haven't played soccer since I was a kid but you want to play soccer Hiroto so I'll do it just this once." She whispered back.

Hiroto gave her a warm smile.

"Wait, do you think she is actually any good." Fudou said coldly.

"Well that's something you'll just have to find out." Renae said with a sly smile on her face.

The game started off pretty heavy the ball would go from one side to another with Endou and Genda blocking any shots that came their way. Renae stood back in the first half observing everything and before she knew it the first half was over as they went to the Raimon bench.

"Endou it's tight." Gouenji said crossing his arms.

"I know, this is awesome they have really improved." The captain said pumping his fist in the air.

Away from the hustle of Endou and Gouenji discussing the match Hiroto walked over to where Renae was standing and gave her a drink bottle.

"Thanks Hiroto, yours friends are really good but that's what I'd expect from the team that won the FFI."

"Thanks Renae for doing this."

"No problem this is fun, my motto is 'the stronger the opponent the stronger I am'."

"That's quite a motto Renae but where did think up a motto like that?" Hiroto inquired.

Renae gave the red head a pat on the back. "That's just something I picked up from a friend a long time ago." She looked back at Hiroto with a distant gaze. "A friend I hope to get to meet again one day." The red head looked back confused as they went back on the soccer field for the second half.

It was Teikoku's kick off, Sakuma kicked it behind him to Kidou and they started to charge. Suddenly Kidou was stopped by Renae who followed Kidou's every movement with the soccer ball and which forced him to pass back. Gouenji intercepted the pass and Raimon started attacking, Gouenji kicked the ball to Hiroto as Hiroto passed back to Gouenji as he got close enough to the ball. Gouenji jumped up doing his signature Fire Tornado.

Genda smashed his hand on the ground and yelling "Full Power Shield." Creating a gold semicircle surrounding the player and caught the ball. He throw it at Fudou but to no prevail as Renae jumped up stealing the ball.

"Hiroto!"

The soccer ball was surrounded by orange and purple energy. "Ryuusei Blade!"

The ball headed straight to the goal but was stopped by Drill Smash. Renae took a look around at the players and sighed. She started to run in the direction of Kidou before the ball was even thrown. Kidou received the ball but Renae instantly blocked him.

"That's pretty impressive being able to read moves like that and to be able to anticipate them." Kidou said smiling.

"Thanks but really I'm just a rookie compared to Japan's nationals." Renae replied.

Renae slide tacked the ball out of Kidou before charging at the goal.

"Let's see how you stop the shot."

Renae flicked the soccer ball to the side when she kicked it to the goal. Genda caught the ball with his bare hands but instantly the ball began to spin out of control and Raimon had won the Soccer Battle.

"Renae what kind of shot was that?" Genda asked.

"It's called Sonic Boom. It's a trick shot because the goal keeper never suspects it to spin chaotically like that." Renae said with a cheeky smile.

Everyone started heading back to the benches when Endou stopped in his tracks, his eyes began to widen from the surprise to see his old friend, just the sight of him made Endou repay the day he quit over and over in his head. The very memory made him feel so melancholy. The teal coloured, long haired boy was sitting on one of the benches.


End file.
